


Wandering Off

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plants, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, klance porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Lance normally loves to party, but seeing Keith dancing with someone else makes him less in the mood for partying. He decides to take a walk in the forest nearby. Probably not the best idea, but the outcome is more than satisfactory for Lance (and Keith).





	Wandering Off

It was unlike Lance to leave a party. He was normally the life of the party, but tonight he was feeling down. He had watched helplessly as a few aliens had hit on Keith. Normally this wasn’t a problem because normally Keith would turn them all down, but tonight Keith had taken one of their hands, letting the alien lead him to the dance floor. Lance lost sight of him after that. Lance had had so many chances to tell Keith how he felt, but never did. On top of that Lance knew Keith was an alpha. What Keith didn’t know was that Lance was an omega. Lance was good about taking his suppressants. Keith probably assumed Lance was also an alpha, maybe even a beta. 

Lance was walking through some forest on the outskirts of the party. They had liberated this planet from the Galra. Even with Zarkon gone Sendak was doing everything he could to uphold his legacy. Lance sighed, the sound of music slowly fading the further he walked. He kept walking until he suddenly hit the ground. 

“What the hell?” Lance whined, looking at his ankle. There was a plant wrapped around it. “Let go,” he muttered, trying to pull his leg away. His eyes widened when the plant tightened its grip around him. “H-hey! Come on!” He said, starting to panic. Soon other vines came from the brush, wrapping around his arms and legs. “Quit it! Put me down! I’m a Paladin of Voltron! Put me down!” He cried.

 

Something wasn’t right. Keith looked around for Lance, unable to locate him anywhere. 

“Excuse me,” he told the alien who he was dancing with. He walked over to Hunk and Pidge, “hey, have either of you seen Lance recently?” 

Hunk and Pidge shared a look before they both grinned, “why? Is someone going to finally confess his undying love for Lancey Lance?” Pidge teased. 

Keith blushed, narrowing his eyes at Pidge. 

“Fine!” Pidge said, putting her hands up defensively, “Hunk said he saw Lance walk off into the forest over there,” Pidge pointed. 

“Thanks, I’m going to go check to make sure he’s okay.” Keith said, turning to walk off towards where Pidge had pointing. He could hear Pidge and Hunk giggling behind him as he walked away. 

Keith began to wander into the woods, suddenly catching the small of something sweet. Something so sweet and something in distress. Keith quickly followed the scent. “An omega?” He wondered to himself, “here?” 

He kept moving until he finally found himself standing in front of Lance. The smell was Lance. He was being held up by vines, Lance’s eyes rolled back as the vines touched all over his body. 

Keith felt his alpha kick in. Lance smelled wonderful and no longer in distress, but Keith didn’t want those vines touching him, Keith wanted to be touching him. He wanted to touch him all over. Keith had always been drawn to Lance, unsure why, since he had always assumed he was another alpha or a beta. Keith grabbed his knife, cutting Lance free from the vines, catching Lance before he could fall. 

“Alpha,” Lance purred, looking up at Keith, pupils blown, mouth quirking into a smile. “Big, strong alpha,” he said, his mouth latching onto Keith’s jaw, kissing and sucking at it. 

“L-Lance,” Keith whined, “we-we should get you back to the castle.” He said. 

Lance pouted, getting down from Keith’s hold, “alpha why won’t you have me?” He asked, suddenly shimmying out of his jeans and boxers, “will you have me if I present myself to you?” He purred, dropping to the ground on his hands and knees, leaning his upper body down, lifting his ass up for Keith to see. Lance reached behind himself to pull his cheeks apart a little, to reveal his hole, dripping with slick. 

Keith choked. He could feel himself getting hard, and fast. “Lance we-we shouldn’t,” he said again, trying to convince himself at this point. Everything in his alpha instincts were telling him to take Lance. To make Lance his. To mark him. To claim him. He took a step towards Lance. 

“Please alpha, I need you,” Lance moaned. He looked over his shoulder at Keith, eyes softening for a moment, “I need you, Keith.” 

Keith’s eyes widened. Normally when omegas were thrown into their heats they didn’t care what alpha took them, as long as they got what they wanted. At the sound of Lance saying his name Keith couldn’t hold back. He pounced onto Lance, flipping him over so Lance was on his back. Keith looked down at Lance, grinning, “I want to watch your face as I knot you, pretty little omega,” he purred. Lance gasped when he felt Keith pressed a finger into his heat. 

“More alpha, more,” Lance whimpered, “can handle it,” he moaned. Keith nodded, pressing a second finger inside, starting to scissor and press deeper into Lance. As soon as he found Lance’s sweet spot his curled his fingers. Lance threw his head back, moaning loudly, jaw hanging open. 

“Beautiful,” Keith whispered, “fuck, what a gorgeous omega, so wet,” he said. 

“Fuck me,” Lance whimpered, “please, please alpha, I want to feel you fill me.” 

“What a needy omega,” Keith growled, leaning down, scenting Lance, licking at his scent gland. “Mm.. but you smell so good,” he purred, mouthing carefully at it. He knew he moment he sunk his teeth into it Lance would be his. He wanted nothing more than that, but wanted Lance to make that choice with him.

Keith pulled his fingers out, Lance whimpering at the feeling of being empty. 

“Patience,” Keith cooed, pulling his leggings down, then his boxers. He leaned forward, pressing the tip to Lance’s hole. “Do you want this?” He asked, pressing it in slowly. 

“Yes! Yes!” Lance cried, wrapping his legs and arms around Keith, “please alpha!” He moaned. 

Keith thrust hard, fully inside of Lance’s heat. “Shit,” he groaned, “so tight, so hot,” he grunted, moving slowly, a squelching sound coming from the movement, “and so wet,” Keith purred, feeling the slick against his cock. 

“Hnnn… please, more! More alpha, I need it, I need it, please,” Lance whimpered. 

Keith nodded, “don’t worry omega, I’ll take good care of you.” He said, slamming into Lance, starting to thrust at a merciless pace. The sound of their skin slapping got louder the faster Keith got. Soon Keith was pounding into Lance. 

“Ah! Hah! F-fuck! Yes! Alpha! Oh fuck! So big! So deep, oh fuck, shit, shit, ahaahh,” Lance moaned, eyes rolling back, holding onto Keith tightly, his hands finding their way under Keith’s shirt, scratching up his back. 

Keith liked that. He moaned loudly, starting to feel his knot swelling. “G-gunna knot you!” He grunted, pushing deep into Lance, his knot catching inside of Lance. 

Lance screamed. Lance screamed Keith’s name. Lance was still aware it was Keith. He knew it was Keith the whole time. Lance wouldn’t have let anyone else take him if it hadn’t been Keith. 

Keith’s eyes shot open, looking down at Lance. Lance tilted his head, baring his scent gland. Keith didn’t hesitate this time. He knew what Lance wanted. He would give Lance what he wanted. Everything he wanted. He bit down, tasting Lance’s blood. He pulled back a little, licking at the wound. 

Lance moaned beneath him, his thighs shaking violently. 

“Come for me,” Keith purred into his ear, “come for me Lance.” 

Not a moment later Lance was coming, making a mess of himself, his hole clenching around Keith. 

“Shit,” Keith groaned as he released into Lance, spilling deep inside of him. Keith rutted into Lance through his orgasm, causing Lance to come a second time, moaning loudly, his legs wrapping tightly around Keith. 

The two lay there, panting. Keith’s knot went down, allowing him to pull out of Lance gently. Slick and cum dripped out of Lance. Keith looked down, licking his lips. He scooted back, making eye contact with Lance before leaning down. 

“K-Keith what are you—” Lance started to ask before he felt Keith’s tongue against his hole. “Keith!” He yelped, grabbing the boys hair. “Don’t! N-no! It’s so dirty and gross!” He whined. 

Keith pulled back a little, wiping his mouth, “tastes so good Lance, let me clean you up,” he said. Lance bit his lip, but nodded. Keith smiled, leaning down again, continuing to eat Lance out. 

“Hah.. K-Keith..” Lance moaned, feeling himself getting hard again, “that feels.. so good,” he said. Keith continued, pressing his tongue into Lance, swirling it around. “Fuck!” Lance cried, gripping at Keith’s hair, pulling at it. “Keith! Keith! Don’t stop! I-I’m going to come again!” 

Keith moaned in response, continuing to lick at Lance, moving his tongue even faster inside of him. 

“Keith!” Lance cried, throwing his head back, pressing Keith’s face closer. Once Lance came down from his high Keith pulled back, grinning. 

“Feel good?” He asked. Lance nodded weakly. Keith crawled next to Lance, laying down next to him. “So.. why didn’t you tell anyone you were an omega?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair away from Lance’s eye. 

“I didn’t want any of you to think less of me,” Lance said. Keith smiled softly. 

“None of us would have thought less of you.” Keith said, “especially Shiro.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Shiro? He’s.. an omega? But he doesn’t smell—”

“He has a mate, back on Earth,” Keith said, “he doesn’t talk about him much, but his name is Adam,” Keith said, nuzzling against Lance. 

Lance smiled, “oh, well, it’s nice to know I’m not the only one then,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t normally write bottom Lance but this was too good of a prompt to pass up. As always kudos and comments are fantastic, and always feel free to leave me prompts in my comments or you can send ideas to my tumblr klancensfwwriting id love to hear from any of you! Also if anyone draws fanart of any of my pieces PLEASE send them to my tumblr I would CRY (tears of joy)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klancensfwwriting


End file.
